012514NullarRilset
aibohphilicGapeseed AG began pestering allegedChlorofiend AC at 22:58 -- 10:59 AG: okay before you start yes I know we can have this conversation irl but fuck that 10:59 AG: can we put aside the fact that we're arguing for like two seconds so I can ask you for your uh help on something 11:00 AC: Oh, of courSe deareSt one. You know I live only to Serve you. Your Pet. 11:00 AC: What do you want? 11:00 AG: well, awesome, glad to see there's no bad blood in the water or asphyxiating passive aggressive-ness in the air 11:01 AC: YeS, SPlendid. What do you want? 11:01 AG: you know jossik right, he's about as disturbingly male of a jade blood as he is completely useless as one 11:01 AC: I know of him. 11:01 AG: oh wait, how could I forget, you two were right ~*pals*~ for a while there -_- 11:02 AC: I am not "PalS" with anyone. 11:02 AC: What about him? 11:02 AG: well, I reminded him that it's his duty to procure us a matriorb 11:02 AG: since you know, we can fill buckets all day if we want but it won't do any good unless we have that or a mother grub 11:03 AG: but he's, as aforementioned, completely useless and probably about to be killed- both of him- so I'm taking over the task 11:04 AC: So you wiSh to enSure the continuation of the Troll race. Wonderful. 11:04 AC: What doe thiS have to do with me? 11:04 AG: well. I need genetic material from everyone to start the alchemization process. I mean, it seems like the best place to start. 11:05 AG: ryspor's volunteered to collect from her team but I still have to deal with you assholes 11:05 AC: I 11:05 AC: Hold on a moment, PleaSe. 11:05 AG: uh, okay 11:05 AC: Let me make Sure I underStand. 11:06 AC: Now, you want my genetic material? 11:07 AG: yes. I'm trying to get a sample from everyone. 11:07 AC: Even the mutant? Are you not afraid I'd contaminate the reSt? 11:07 AG: look I know this is awkward and I don't exactly have the best reputation as far as perversions go but I PROMISE I would not be asking you of all people for genetic material unless I thought it was necessary. it's kind of awkward, isn't it 11:07 AG: ... wait, THAT's why you're asking,, 11:08 AG: geeze, Rilset. 11:08 AG: Troll society doesn't have to be as fucking awful next go around. 11:08 AG: And I'm the only loser who even remotely believes in the hemocaste anymore, or so it seems. Why would I leave you out, You're better than half of the ingrate weak whiny dipshits we have. 11:08 AG: well. more than half to be honest. 11:09 AC: Thank you for the laviSh comPliment, my dear. Let me throw mySelf to the floor in gratitude. 11:09 AG: ugh again with the passive agressive shit 11:10 AG: what are you going to do next cook me a nine course meal and then dip your bulge into every course 11:10 AC: Would you enjoy that? I am quite a good chef when I Put my mind to it. 11:10 AG: and I would LIKE TO POINT OUT that the things you're saying now aren't even all that fucking different from the things you said in earnest just a short while ago! 11:10 AG: don't you see how it's a little fucking creepy,, 11:10 AG: ugh not like I have room to talk re creepy but damn 11:11 AG: pff... EHEHEHE was that a joke, from Rilset the stoic,, good one omg 11:11 AC: I cannot tell if you are being SarcaStic. 11:12 AG: I'm not. 11:12 AG: We're bantering. Banter is good. Banter is better than being total dicks to each other. 11:13 AC: WaS I a dick to you? That iS not how I remember it at all. 11:13 AC: But then again, what do I know? I am juSt your humble hound. 11:13 AG: you perception of reality is pretty fucking skewed, bro. 11:14 AG: I sat you down on more than one occasion and tried to have a nice, normal chat about how I don't like the way you behave toward me 11:14 AG: should I have just gone all out and said it was creepy and made me uncomfortable, I mean I'm sorry but I was trying to be KINDA nice about it. And then I got mad and I tried to shock you out of it. 11:14 AC: You managed. 11:15 AC: Good job. 11:15 AG: well, good. that's good, then! thank you! 11:15 AC: You are moSt welcome. And the anSwer iS no. 11:15 AG: look, I'm sorry, I know you weren't exactly raised around people but that kind of shit isn't appropriate. 11:15 AG: and 11:15 AG: to be honest, you needed to know sooner rather than later how awful I am. I'm the last person anyone should be worshipping. 11:16 AG: and, uh, well, that's cool I guess. first no I've gotten, believe it or not, and I already even asked Maenam. 11:16 AG: I'll try to work around it. 11:16 AC: BecauSe of the love I once had for you, I feel I Should give you fair warning. 11:16 AG: are you saying no because *I'M* asking or because you really don't want to 11:17 AC: I will not tolerate another Society of TrollS. Not in my new univerSe. 11:17 AC: ThiS iS not I thing I will allow to come to PaSS. 11:18 AG: hmm, that's fucking funny, because I don't recall you being made the leader of our little group. 11:18 AG: So is this the official 'get in my way and I'll kill you', 11:18 AG: because I won't have your sabotage for your insane beliefs. 11:18 AC: No. 11:18 AC: I will kill your future. 11:18 AC: PlantS will reign SuPreme. 11:18 AG: go fucking sit on a bulge, Rilset, you're so fucking crazy 11:18 AG: god do I feel bad for whoever finally can stand you in a quadrant 11:19 AG: eat waste and die -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG ceased pestering allegedChlorofiend AC at 23:19 --